Never Let You Go
by pink cerberus16
Summary: Vincent is in love with Yuffie,Cait Sith is very annoying,and Cloud is proposing to Tifa. 'nough said,and reviews will be sooooo welcomed!
1. Feelings That Came Along

**Chapter 1**

"Gawd! I'm beat!" Yuffie said, throwing herself on the comfy bed. The second journey really knock the shit out of her.

"…Yuffie you better go to sleep now." Vincent commanded.

_Ok first I have to admit this journey is __soooooo__tiring__,and__ now everybody puts me in one room with him! OMG and with the super annoying __Cait__Sith__! My __Gawd__…_

"Relax a bit,your highness" said Cait Sith,grinning.

"W…hat?" Yuffie stared at him.

"C'mon you're a princess!"

"You don't have to call me THAT."

"Oh so what should I call you then?"

"……………………" big sweatdrop.

"Yuffie go to sleep." Vincent ordered once more.

"Ok ok"

"Gee,I guess I disturb you two" Cait Sith chimed.

They both give them a cold stare.

Cait Sith pulled his equal-sized blanket and curled himself, soon fell asleep when he heard them muttering 'shit' under their breath.

And Chaos seems interested to bother too…

_**Bwahahah**___

_**…………………**_

_**I guess he's **__**right**__**,you**__** know you'll get along with her!**_

_**No.**_

_**Yes.**_

_**No.**_

_**Yes.**_

_**NO**_

_**YES**_

_**...knock it off Chaos.**_

"Yuffie are you asl—" the ninja put a finger on his lips to stopped him.

"Stop ordering me to sleep, I'm not a baby"

"But you're like a little girl to me." Vincent smirked.

Yuffie raised one of her eyebrows.

"What are y—" now he put a finger on her lips to halt her.

"Go to sleep little princess."

Yuffie giggled and she go to sleep.

However the gunman realized something.

That he become interested in her.

**The next day…………………………..**

"We're leaving Kalm today and head for Cloud ordered.

"You two sleep well?" Tifa asked,making a naughty smile on her face.

Both Vincent and Yuffie only gives a nod.

"No fun,we already put them in one room…" Cait Sith whispered.

"Maybe we missed something?" Tifa thinked, placing her chin on her palms.

**A/N: ****lol**** it's cute,right**


	2. Other Plan

**Chapter 2**

"Errmmm…" Tifa,Cait Sith,and Barret were thinking of another plan,meanwhile Cloud was busy thinking of the right time to propose to his Tifa,Vincent was quiet as usual,Yuffie and Red XIII were having a conversation and Cid was busy driving the Shera.

Omega was gone,once again they save the world. This second journey was planned by Cloud to survey,and a vacation.

"I know! Let's put them in one room again,but this time only the TWO of them!" Tifa come up with the idea.

"That's my idea Tif!" Barret protested.

"Oh yeeeaaaah??? You never said THAT was your idea!"

"Damn it Mrs. Boobs!"

"What?!"

"Now now you two…" Cait Sith tried to break the fight.

MEANWHILE…………

_**So?**____**So?**__** When will you tell her? C'mon make it fast!**_

_**Chaos**__**,it's**__** not a race.**_

_**Oh yeah? Then what will you do if some guy suddenly shows up and kissed her right in front of your eyes?**_

_**That's NOT going **__**to**__** happened.**_

**A/N: oh my God I'm stuck!!!!!!!! But btw have you review???? ****Pleeeeaaasssseeee**** review!!!!!! And I ****wanna**** tell you that the italic text is not a ****flashback****,it's**** just my damn computer is ****soooooo**** stupid**


	3. Murderer

Chapter 3

They arrived in Mt. Corel,on their way to the inn,a stranger shows up...

"Ms. Lockheart?" he greeted.

"Y--Yes?" Tifa look confused,she doesn't recognized this person...

"My name is Kyr,nice to meet you" the stranger kissed her hand.

"AAAHHH!" Cait Sith shrieked in surprise.

Red XIII was just mentally surprised.

Barret's big mouth dropped open widely.

"Wh--Wh--Who are you?!" said Tifa,pulling her hand away.

"Wait..." Yuffie take a look on the stranger's face,blinked a few times and then she turned to Cloud.

"Cloud...only those who are Cetra had those green eyes and that kind of hair..." she whispered.

"That means..." said Red.

"Sephiroth?!" Cloud mentioned.

With an evil laugh the stranger slowly morph to his original form that was Sephiroth. Everyone gasped.

"Wa ha ha,you spoiled my disguise...so you muast die now." he said,grinning evilly at Yuffie.

"Farewell princess!" he continued as he stabbed Yuffie right on her stomach,just like the way he killed Aerith.

Yuffie couldn't say anything again,her body become totally weak and she fell to the ground.

but before it hits the ground Vincent catched her.

"How dare you!" Cloud said,preparing his Ultima Weapon.

They charged for battle.  
----

A/N: oh wow,how about Yuffie????? don't forget to reviews!! 


	4. Holding You Close To Me

Chapter 4

"Yuffie!" everyone called. Blood keep pouring out of her wound.

Slowly Vincent sat down on the ground and cradled her.

Her eyes slowly opened. Tifa and Red XIII casted a Cure3 on her several times.

Yuffie's eyes met Vincent's. She smiled as a tears fall from her eyes. Gently he wiped it away and he said,

"You'll be fine."

"With you here." she replied.

Red was running out of MP now.,but at least her wound is slightly dissapearing.

"Thank you Red..." she said,smiling.

"You're fine now." said Tifa as she knelt down beside her and stroked her hair.

"What about spike?" Barret asked.

Everybody turned to see Cloud,he just stared off the distance as Sephiroth is gone.

"Cloud..." Tifa muttered.

"Is Yuffie alright?" he asked.

"Yes."

Cloud's head go down.

"Then let's go."

Tifa eyed him. She understands fully what he's been thinking now. The scene just remind him of Aerith,his first love,although he already forget her.

"Cloud..." she muttered once again.

Cait Sith softly tugged her long black skirt which attached to her waist.

"He'll be fine." the toy cat assured.

Deep in her heart,she knew that but this time she's not sure.

"You two followed us if she gets better ok?" said Barret,turning to Vincent and Yuffie.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

Yuffie nodded,smiling at him.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For catching me." Yuffie giggled.

And he smiled before holding her close to him.

"Vincent..." she whispered.

Her small figure was still weak,he can feel it.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: whew! done! 


	5. A Kiss That He Got

Chapter 5

"Yuffie,can I ask you something?" Vincent questioned,looking at the woman laying in his arms.

"Hm?"

He helds her up a little bit,then he carressed her face.

"What will you do if I kiss you now?"

Yuffie smiled.

"You already knew the answer." she answered,touching his cheek.

And slowly they kissed.

And the answer is.she really kissed him back.

"Ooh,cute!!!" Cait Sith whispered.

"Where's the camera?" Barret asked.

"&#..." said Cid.

"Whoa." Cloud said.

Well everyone were just hiding in a spot,peeking on them...

When they both realized their friends,they broke the kiss immediately.

"Hey,'snot funny" Yuffie stated.

-----------

A/N: lol 


	6. Ending To Everything

Chapter 5

"No worries,take care of her then."

Yuffie ended the call from Cloud.

"What'd he say?" Vincent questioned,wrapping his arms around her.

"He said he'll take care of her,and he'll marry her ASAP."

"And what about you?" he tightened his grip on her.

"Huh?"

"Will...will you marry me?"

"Oh my God do you even have to ask of course I will!"

"I never want to let you go...I'm afraid that I'll lose you."

"You'll never lose me,I promise."

He make a shift and he kissed her deeply.

-  
A/N: ...oh? I'm here already? lol reviews puh-leasssseeeeee 


End file.
